Proposición
by LibrosVoladores
Summary: Si hay algo que Arya y Gendry tienen en común es que a ninguno le gusta compartir lo que es suyo. Post-guerra, spoiler de Tormenta de Espadas


¡No se que hago publicando esta historia si todavia no termino las otras dos! Pero quiero que sepan que si estoy escribiendo el capitulo final de "Su Dama" pero como no tengo computadora tengo que escribir en mi tablet y es mucho más lento. Espero que les guste esta mini historia que les dejo hasta mientras.

**Ninguno de los personajes y lugares son mios, todo pertenece al maquiavélico GRRM, a excepción de la historia.**

* * *

Usualmente una vez por semana, en la hora del desayuno, la mesa era compartida por los cinco hermanos stark: Bran, Rickon, Sansa, Arya, y Jon (cuando los visitaba desde el Muro). Luego de la guerra cuando al fin se juntaron los hermanos, la mayoría creidos muertos, decidieron que el desayuno sería su momento de compartir, de pasar tiempo juntos, de charlar, pero sobre todo de agradecer el estar vivos y juntos.

Esa mañana Arya llegó tarde, y esa tardanza ya parecía ser común en las últimas semanas. Todos los hermanos ya habían salido del castillo para cazar. La única en la mesa esperando era Sansa; los años y la madurez la hicieron tan sabia e intuitiva como hermosa.

-Lo siento- dijo antes de que Sansa hablara -no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

-Lo mismo dijiste la semana anterior, y la anterior a esa, mi querida hermana- Arya la ignoró y comenzó a comer.

-¿Crees que Gendry se tarde mucho en pedir tu mano?-la pregunta inesperada hizo que Arya escupiera la comida que tenía en la boca y la tos no se hizo esperar. Sansa la ignoró y siguió hablando -no es educado de nuestra parte enviar invitaciones con poco tiempo de antelación, los señores y señoras no tendrán tiempo de llegar hasta Invernalia para la celebración.

Cuando su hermana dejó de toser su cara quedó tan roja como la sangre.

-No se de que estas hablando, no voy a contraer matrimonio con nadie.

-La semana pasada fui a visitarte al anochecer, quería hablar contigo para saber qué era lo que te tenía tan distraída. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando no encontré a nadie en tu habitación, al igual que la noche siguiente a esa y la siguiente y la siguiente. No soy tonta Arya, se que te encuentras con el herrero por las noches, lo que no sabía es que estuvieras enamorada de él.

Antes de la guerra de los cinco reyes Sansa hubiera reído si alguien hubiera dicho eso en voz alta, en ese tiempo su hermana menor tenía unos 11 años y no había nadie quien pudiera romper esa armadura, pero ahora ya era una mujer de 18 años y Sansa conocía a un herrero que podía martillar esa armadura sin ningún problema.

Sansa no se sorprendió para nada cuando se enteró de las reuniones de estos dos, la atracción era innegable y sabía que su hermana tenía necesidades que debía satisfacer, pero pensó que solamente era eso: necesidadesas. Y en las últimas semanas algo había cambiado en ella, estaba muy distraída, llegaba tarde a todos lados, apenas daba un bocado a su comida, todas las mañanas parecía tener sueño, como si no durmiera nada por las noches. Todos síntomas se dirigían a un solo diagnóstico: _amor._

-¡No estoy enamorada! Gendry solo calienta mi cama y yo la de él, eso es todo. Y tu deberías dejar de creer en caballeros y hacer lo mismo.

-Por favor Arya, no quiero escuchar ese lenguaje de taberna en la mesa. Y si es verdad lo que dices, no habrá problema en desposar a Gendry con la hija de nuestro maestro de armas.

-¿¡Que!?

-Joff quiere encontrar un buen hombre para su hija y vino hace tres semanas a pedir una sugerencia honesta, Gendry fue el primer hombre respetable y honorable que se me ocurrió. He de suponer que Joff ya habló con él, solamente hay que esperar la respuesta.

-Gendry tiene 24 años, la hija de Joff tiene 14, es muy joven para casarse, puede esperar unos años- la voz de Arya denotaba desesperación

-Es la edad en la que usualmente se casan las jovencitas y Mary parece más grande de lo que es- soltó un suspiro, su cara pasó a ser de indiferente a pena -lo siento, mencioné a Gendry antes de saber tus sentimientos por él, no tenía idea.

-Gendry no desposara a Mary- dijo levantándose de su asiento, la voz de Arya sonaba segura y fría, tanto que Sansa pensó que mataría a la niña- Nos vemos en la cena- al decir esto salió corriendo del salón.

Buscó por todo el castillo, en la aldea, hasta en la casa del maestro de armas, pero no estaba en ningún lado. El atardecer estaba cerca cuando Bran mencionó haber visto al chico en el bosque de los dioses.

_'¿En el bosque de los dioses? Pero si Gendry adoraba al dios rojo' _La muchacha estaba confundida pero igual fue a buscarlo.

Gendry se encontraba arrodillado en la nieve ante un árbol de corazón, estaba tan concentrado en sus plegarias que no escuchó a la chica acercarse. No quiso interrumpirlo por lo que espero atras suyo.

-Voy a casarme- dijo Arya cuando el chico finalizó. Gendry aún arrodillado giro su cabeza en dirección a la voz. Cuando advirtió quien era, se levantó y se acercó a ella. La miró por un largo rato antes de hablar.

-Felicitaciones milady, pero no entiendo por que viene a mi con esta noticia.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así. Y eres mi amante, Gendry. Suponía que querrías saber como continuará nuestra relación a partir de ahora.

-Por favor milady, no hable tan fuerte, puede ser escuchada y la información puede ir a oídos de su futuro esposo.

-Mi futuro esposo esta al tanto de nuestra intimidad.

Gendry estaba perplejo ante lo escuchado, había intentado por todos los medios que nadie supiera la deshonra que cometía todas las noches con su querida dama. No podía creer que alguien aparte de ellos estuvieran al tanto de sus actos impuros, o aún peor, que esa persona fuera el futuro esposo de Arya.

-Lo siento- Gendry se arrodillo a los pies de Arya pero no la tocó en ningún momento, su voz era suplicante -lo siento mi señora, no debí llevarme su nobleza, su prometido la odiará por mi culpa, por favor milady perdoneme.

-No seas estúpido Gendry, levántate- trató de levantarlo pero era más pesado de lo que parecía -El no esta molesto con eso, piensa que esta bien que seas mi amante.

La cabeza del herrero trabajó rápido y entendió al instante lo que Arya quería decir, pero no salía de su asombro.

-¿Que estas tratando de decir? ¿Esta tratando de decir que seguiremos siendo amantes después del casamiento?

-Claro que sí, tonto- la chica revoleo los ojos.

Por un momento no se escucho otra cosa que la el viento soplar.

-No- dijo Gendry firme mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de ella, su cara reflejaba la serenidad misma y por un momento Arya no vio un herrero sino un rey dando una orden sin esperar cuestionamientos.

-¿No? ¿No que?

-No seré tu amante, Arya- la chica se sorprendió al escucharlo decir su nombre ya que eran pocas las veces que él la llamaba de esa forma y siempre era cuando estaban en la cama, donde todos sus sentidos estaban ocupados para notar el "descaro" de llamarla por su nombre. Arya amaba esos momentos cuando el se relajaba.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué nó?

-Me acostaré contigo siempre que seas mía, pero no cuando le pertenezcas a otro. Yo no comparto.

-Bueno, en lo más importante estamos de acuerdo.

-¿Lo estamos?

-Si. Nuestro matrimonio no tendrá otros participantes. Me alegra que te quede claro, yo no comparto con nadie y no soy compartida con nadie. Los demás detalles se verán con el tiempo.

-Arya ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Que te casaras conmigo, idiota. Y como soy tu señora no puedes negarte. Ahora vamos antes que nos empiecen a buscar.

Arya no quería ver su cara, le avergonzaba lo que acababa de hacer pero si era la única manera de tenerlo, no iba a retratarse. Se dio vuelta y comenzó camina a su hogar, se apresuró cuando escucho pasos que la seguían detrás, y él aceleró aún más, Arya prácticamente corría a las puertas, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Gendry la tomó del brazo y la giró.

-¿Es verdad?- cuestionó con un tono irreconocible.

-Si, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Te casaras conmigo- la voz le temblaba.

-¿Por qué quieres que me case contigo?

-¿Es que no sabes hacer más que preguntar? Te casaras conmigo porque quiero, y porque puedo.

-Y porque me amas- más que una aclaración era un pedido -dilo, me amas ¡Dilo!- ninguno de los dos era ajeno a esa palabra, bajo las sábanas él se las repetía una y otra vez '_Te amo, Arya', _todas las noches esperando que ella contestara pero eso nunca ocurría. El sabía que era un simple herrero y no podía ordenarle nada, pero si podía rogar -. Por favor, arya, por favor- susurro.

Los ojos de arya estaban inundados de lágrimas, odiaba sentirse de esa forma, débil y sin fuerzas para luchar. Lo que ella no entendía era que esa guerra ya estaba perdida antes de empezar.

-Porque te amo; porque no quiero que seas de nadie más que mío; porque tu eres mas caballero de lo que yo soy una dama; porque aún así crees que no me mereces cuando en realidad yo soy la que no te merezco y porque...- Gendry no podía escuchar más, no la dejó continuar y la calló con un beso que duró años, cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír - y porque no te dejare casarte con la hija de Jeff.

Una risa despreocupado salió de los labios de Gendry. Se notaba a leguas que estaba feliz.

-¿Con la hija de Jeff? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Sansa me contó que Jeff quiere desposarte con Mary.

-Jeff me odia. Dudo que quiera casarme con su hija.

-Pero Sansa dijo...- luego de un silencio arya gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Maldita Sansa! Fue todo mentira, me dijo que te casarias para que viniera aquí e hiciera exactamente lo que hice.

-Entonces tengo que agradecerle a tu astuta hermana- dijo feliz- Y los antiguos dioses, nunca creí que fueran tan rápidos en cumplir las plegarias.

-¿Pediste a los dioses que te emparejaran con Arya cara de caballo?

-Pedí que fueras feliz- la cara de Gendry se volvió seria -cuando me dijiste que te casabas pensé que los dioses me escucharon y te unirias a la persona que amabas.

-Y así será.

-Intentaré todos los días de mi vida que seas la persona más feliz de todo Poniente. Empezando con alimentarte, tenemos que ir a cenar.

Gendry acompañó a los Stark en la cena, no era algo inusual ya que eso se repetía muchas veces a la semana. La única diferencia de ese día con otros era que Gendry no podía despegar su mano de la pierna de su prometida y por suerte para ellos, nadie vio ese gesto.

Cuando Arya terminó de comer, habló en voz alta mirando a Sansa.

-Creo que ya es hora de enviar esas invitaciones, querida hermana. No queremos ser unos maleducados- luego de eso tomó la mano de su futuro esposo y fueron directo a la habitación, dejando a sus hermanos confundidos y a su hermana con una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

**N/A: **Si, ya se que estuvo medio empalagoso ese final pero bueno, queria publicar algo hoy y eso fue lo que salió de tanto pensar todo el día. Dejen crtiticas, buenas, malas, se acepta todo :D


End file.
